Night of the WereLoud
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Lincoln has been going through some strange symptoms since morning until later, he became a savage predator when the full moon shines. Can the Loud family save him from this situation?
1. Chapter 1

_**Reminder: I don't own Loud House.**_

At morning in the Loud House, few sisters are eating their breakfast in the kitchen.

Lori: Lincoln! Get down before you miss breakfast.

As he heard, he got up and walk downstairs to have breakfast with the girls. However, they notice something different about him with shocking expressions.

Lincoln: Sup girls.

Luna: Uhh, sup bro...

Lori: Not to be rude but, aren't you forgeting something.

Lincoln: Nope. Just a big ham to fit into my mouth!

He put a big ham into his mouth and swallows it as he enjoys it.

Lori: Yeah, that's not what I meant. I mean why are you not wearing clothes, including your underwear, right now?

They see that Lincoln is completly naked as he isn't feel embaressed about it.

Lincoln: Just feel going for some changes like a new man.

Lola: Gross. Anyway, MOM! LINCOLN IS COMPLETLY NAKED IN THE KITCHEN!

Rita: Lincoln! Please put your clothes on for school!

Lincoln: Whatever you say mom.

He marches back to his room to get dress as the sisters are becoming worried.

Luna: Do any of you notice that he's been acting strange?

Lisa: Last night he looks and acts predictable when I was working on a genetic project that is powered by the energy source from the moon.

Lori: Okay, maybe it just a puberty thing he's been going through. I mean it happens to everyone like me, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. I'm sure he'll get out of that phase pretty soon.

Luna: Yea, I geuss so. I'm still worried.

Later at Elementry school, Lincoln was hanging out with his friends at the hall.

Stella: You feeling alright Lincoln?

Lincoln: Doing well Stel, what makes you say that?

Rusty: When you were about to walk in, a couple of dogs show up and you scare them off, just to give them a cold stare.

Liam: Yeah, it's like inhuman and only a apex predator can do that.

Lincoln: Well I am a human. And we humans are the dominant predators of this world.

Zach: Speaking of predators, better be prepared for dodgeball. Just hope that Girl Jordan is choosen to be at on our team.

Lincoln: Pfft. She won't hit this guy.

Clyde: Really? You're willing to face them team on your own with out the snake and scorpion formation?

Lincoln: Exactly.

As he walks away, his frineds began to feel worried about his behavior and what he's up against. At gym, thinks are going really rough as the students tried to hit Lincoln with dodgeballs, but he dodges tham as he grabs and catches the balls and throw at each and every student of the team he's facing. Girl Jordon was the last one until Lincoln violently hits her in the torso.

Coach: Wow! Lincoln is even better than before! Score 100 for Lincoln!

Lincoln: Oh yeah! Hoowwwwwwl!

He even rips his shirt off for celebration as his friends feel concered about him.

Stella: Lincoln, don't you think you were ruff with them?

Lincoln: At least they're still alive. Now it you excuse me. I'm gonna go hit the showers in the ladies locker room and eat some beef and dogs.

As he left, Stella realized of what part he just said.

Stella: Wait, in the ladies locker room?! Lincoln hold on! You can't go there!

Rusty: Wow! That's really hardcore.

After school, Lincoln came home and took everything, includng his underwear, off and sit in the coach to play video games. Then his sisters came home and see this.

Lola: Are you kidding me right now Lincoln?! What happen to the "undies thing"? You're spreading more butt germs and gorssier germs!

Lincoln: Just living in my territory.

Lori: Look Lincoln. I'm literally not sure if the puberty thing affects you, but you should tone down and cover yourself with you underwear or even your clothes.

Lincoln: This guy can follow his own instinct, not you! Anyway, I'm out.

Lynn: Oh not so fast Stin-

Before she could grab him, Lincoln turns back and grabs her arm and slowly crushing it as he glares at her, making her feel frighten.

Luna: Lincoln! Dude! Easy!

Lincoln let go of Lynn's arm.

Lincoln: Next time I won't go easy on you!

He marches upstair into his room as his sisters are frighten by this. Later as the parents came home, the girls explain about his behavior.

Rita: Girls, I understand about it. Like Lori said before, Lincoln is going through some phases like we all did before.

Lana: It was a scarier phase.

Lynn: And a painful one.

Lynn Sr: Don't worry junior, you arm is going to be just fine. Just give him some space. Maybe later thing will turn normal. So who's hungry?

During dinnertime, Luna head upstairs to let Lincoln know that it's dinnertime.

Luna: Hey bro. Pops has finish dinner. Just letting you know.

Suddenly, she hears moaning behind his door.

Luna: Bro?

Then she hears the moaning voicing going into deeper tone and the sounds of bones cracking.

Luna: Lincoln?!

Luna panics of what going on with Lincoln as she burst through the door to see if her baby brother is alright. Her expression became horrified as she witness a white humanoid wolf like monster that is big as a man. It shows it's vicous looking face with yellow eyes as it glares at her.

Luna: Lincoln?

The creature growls and howls as the full moon shines at Lincoln's window. Luna runs downstairs to warn the family about this situation.

Luna: GUYS! SOMETHING HAPPEN TO LINCOLN!

Rita: What?! What happened!?

The parents got up and rush to the stairs.

Luna: WAIT! DON'T!

Before they do, a white wolf jumps in front of them.

Lynn Sr & Rita: (Gasp) LINCOLN!?

The beast growls as he seemingly doesn't reconize his parents due to his predatory instincts. The whole family use chair for defense as the werewolf back away and burst through the window to roam around the streets, leaving the familt horrified and confused.

Lynn: Uhhh. What just happened?

In Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa searches for clues of how Lincoln became a werewolf until she found it.

Lisa: Everyone, I've realize what cause Lincoln to mutate into a predatory cross-species.

(FLASHBACK)

At the last day where Lisa is working on a machine with animal genetic DNA to improve animals's lifespan and health in order to save them from being endangered and extinction.

Lisa: I can't wait to test this baby out with our pets and animal companions. Their lifespans will extended more as our race's. Good thing it's powered by crystalized energy sources that my space drones discovered from the moon. But before I could test on them. I should use a Mayfly or a caged wolf that Lana brought home.

She switches to advanced wolf DNA for one of her test subjects as she heads off.

Lincoln: Hey Lisa, what are you working on?

Lisa: Oh, just a special project for animal genetics. Would you please not touch this and not say a word to anyone about it. I just need to borrow one of Lana's animal companions.

Lincoln: Okay, if you say so.

As Lisa left, Lincoln looks at the machine and gets a closer look.

Lincoln: Hmmm, maybe I should turn this off in case anyone was about to mess with this.

As he tries to turn it off, he must have press the wrong button as the pointer lights up. Terrified of what's going to happen, Lincoln keeps trying to find a way to stop if until the pointer zaps him while hitting another button that actually turns the machine off.

Lincoln: Okay that leaves a mark for a while. Right now, I just needed a nap from that.

Lincoln walks into his room to take a nap. At night, he feels uncomfortable until he took all of his pajamas and continues to sleep in the nude.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

Lori: Well, that literally explains the whole nudity thing.

Leni: And turn him into a scary dogman.

Lucy: Actually, he's a werewolf Leni.

Luan: What about the fly and Lana's wolf.

Lana: Oh, you mean Manny the fly and Crypto the wolf, Lisa did a pretty good job extending their lifespans. That way we can live for many years at the same amount of time!

Lisa: Indeed. As for Lincoln, my machine must have cause a side effect on victims with different species DNA sequences.

Lynn Sr: Is there a chance that we can cure Lincoln?

Lisa: There might be. My invention also has human DNA. If we zap him with it, the wolf genes within him would change back into human genes.

Rita: Lets hope it will work. Everyone in Vanzilla. We have to find him stat!

The gang hopped into Vanzilla as they drive around to search Lincoln.

_**Next page...**_


	2. Chapter 2

At the forest of Royal Woods, the white wolf chases a flock of deers for food until he is being confronted by a large territorial moose. Before the moose could attack him, the werewolf jumps and tackles the moose's neck. As he took it down, a hitchhiker appeared behind the bush to take a picture of the werewolf.

Hitchhiker: Aw man. Wait until the gang see this!

As he pictured the wolf, the flash alerted the creature and glares at the man.

Hitchhiker: Uh oh.

Meanwhile, the family drove into the forest. As they got out of Vanzilla, they were thinking of splitting up to find Lincoln easily.

Lynn: Let split up to search him in these woods.

Lynn Sr: Now hold on Junior, we can't risk one of us getting attacked or hurt.

Rita: You're father is right. Maybe we could draw him to Vanzilla with something.

Leni: Good thing I brought many of his favorites. Like his Ace Savvy comics, zombie games, underwater which is eww, even bunny Bun Bun.

Lisa: Well it's unclear that it will snap Lincoln out to gain control of his mind from predatory instinct. I say we...

Suddenly, a hitchhiker runs pass by them.

Hitchhiker: Dudes you better run. That wolf is coming!

As they turn around, they see their werewolf brother crawl towards them. Then he charges at them until a couple of drones shoot ropes to tie him up.

Lisa: Glad I just called the calvery.

Suddenly, the wolf breaks free and grabs some of the drones, destroying them.

Lynn: Looks like the calvery need more steel.

The wolf growls at the family as they look terrified.

Lily: Linky...

Before he could attack one of them, one of the clouds cover the moon's pressence. Because of them, the wolf collapse and suffers a headache as he transforms back into a naked human boy he was.

Rita: Lincoln!

The family rush to him and carried him to Vanzilla.

Rita: We take him back to the house and try to change him back.

They drive Vanzilla back to their home. Meanwhile at the pound, couple of dogcatchers are watching monster movies on the computer until they see an update message.

Dogcatcher 1: What's that?

As they click it, they see a white humanoid looking werewolf attacking a mouse this night.

Dogcatcher 2: Whoa. I know this might be a hoax, but this looks kinda epic.

Dogcatcher 1: Yea. Only place that has real werewolves is London or Gravity Falls.

Dogcatcher 3: Yep. Unless some travel through different places like Royal Woods.

And then they realize that they belive that the picture might be true that Royal Woods is being attacked by a werewolf.

Dogcatcher 3: Well were dogcatchers of the pound, but we are certainly not catching werewolves. Luckily, I know someone who can.

He grabs a phone to call in an expert for the werewolf problem. Meanwhile at Flip's store, Lincoln's friends are having a meeting to discuss about Lincoln's behavior.

Stella: Seriously guys. Lincoln's been acting strange today.

Clyde: I agree with you. I hope he's not go through different personalities again.

Zach: Probably not. Maybe it's because he met a girl who likes tough bad men.

Rusty: That would make alot of sense.

Stella: Yea, I completly doubt that. He would have explain it to us. I think one of his sisters might have...

Suddenly, they saw Vanzilla passing by and notice Lincoln was unwell while covered in blanket.

Stella:(Gasp) Lincoln! We have to follow them!

Clyde: I'll call my dads that I'll be home late since this is best friend emergency situtation!

As the arrived home, they let Lincoln rest on the couch with Leni and Luna to watch him while the rest went to Lisa's room to use the machine.

Lisa: Okay, I just need to switch it to human mode and it might cure him from his abomniable condition.

At the living room, Lincoln slowly wakes up to see Leni and Luna.

Lincoln: What happened?

Luna: Easy dude. It's going to be okay.

Leni: Yea. Lisa is gonna help you from turning into a werewolf.

Lincoln: Werewolf?

Then Lincoln's friends burst in to see Lincoln's alright.

Stella: Lincoln! Are you okay?

Clyde: What happened?!

Zach: And why are you naked right now?

Luna: It's a long crazy story. Lisa is planning to make a cure for him.

Rusty: Cure for what?! Allergies or

?: Werewolf!

A voiced heard outloud as they turn around to see a tough man with a sleevless hoodie, orange hair with beard, and a eye patch.

Luna: Who are you?!

?: The name is Joe. Joe the werewolf hunter. I got a call to do my hunting job in Royal Woods.

Then he sniffs the werewolf scent from Lincoln, now knowing that he found his target.

Joe: And now I'm about to finish it.

Stella: No wait! There's no reason to do something dramatic. He's about to be cured.

Luna: One of my sisters is probably almost done with the project-

Joe: What ever you sister's doing won't work. But my ways can. So step aside.

Stella tries to block him away from Lincoln, but Joe pushed her away.

Lincoln: Stella!

Before he could react, the full moon shines again as Lincoln twitches and feels a painful change. He drops his cover as his body grows big and grows white fur. His hands and feet became clawed, his ears became pointy, and he grew a tail. Then his eyes turn yellow as he reaches is full transformation. The white wolf howls before confronting the werewolf hunter. The rest of the family came and witness this.

Joe: Oh, it's on white wolf! You gonna be a unique part of my collection!

The white wolf tackles the hunter as he tries to bite him, but the hunter has shielded armwear to prevent the werewolf from biting him. Joe kicks him off of him before getting up. Then Stella got up and hops on Lincoln.

Stella: Lincoln! Run!

Everyone: Stella!

Stella makes Lincoln run outside to avoid being captured by Joe.

Joe: Well, you're not getting away from this hunter!

He hops on his van to chase him.

Rita: Oh no! You kids stay here. You're father and I need to stop that van!

Luna: But...

Rita: No buts! We'll be right back!

Rita and Lynn Sr hop into Vanzilla to stop the hunter from hunting their son. Leni, Luna, and Clyde are very worried about Lincoln and Stella being in danger.

Luna: We gotta stop him!

Lori: I know. We'll get him back again, Luna.

Liam: What about Stella. She with him and what if he might...

Lisa: We I hope not. Either way, I final complete the cure from Lincoln to reverse him back.

Lori: Good to hear. And I think I know how to lure him back. You girls stay put. Luna, the boys and I will find Lincoln and Stella.

Lori, Luna, and the boys went out to find the two while the rest stay at the house. However, Lucy also had and idea to find her brother and stop the hunter as she goes upstairs were Lisa's machine is.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Vanzilla is chasing Joe's van through the streets to stop Joe from capturing their son as a werewolf.

Rita: Drive faster honey!

Lynn Sr: I know!

Vanzilla is going fast as it can as the hunter is get close reaching the werewolf boy. Stella is still riding on him.

Joe: No way you're getting away from this hunter,white wolf!

They reach the town as Lincoln and Stella hid in the alley as the Hunter passes by while Vanzilla follows him. After they left Stella got off and gets a good look of Lincoln's wolf form as he looks at her.

Stella: Lincoln?

The beast walk closer to her as he's starting to rememeber her.

Stella: It's okay Lincoln. It's me. Stella. You're friend. I want to help you.

As a moment passed until Lincoln sits up and rubs his head on Stella as he remembers while she hugs and pet him.

Stella: Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of this.

Joe: Indeed I will get him out of this alley!

The two look up and see the werewolf hunter from above the alley.

Joe: I just stop my van and hop out of it to climb on these building to...

Suddenly, he shoots his net at Lincoln, trapping him as Stella was shocked to see that.

Joe: Shot it with this.

As he got down the alley, Stella defends Lincoln.

Stella: Leave him alone! He's an eleven year old boy who needs help to be cured!

Joe: Chill girl. I know what you mean.

Stella: You do?

Joe: Yep. I'm here to help him... By putting him out of his werewolf miserty so he won't be loose to cause trouble!

He pushes her away and fell to the ground as Joe grabs Lincoln and runs away. Then Vanzilla arrived at the alley and the Loud parents came out to help Stella.

Rita: You alright Stella?

Stella: I'm fine. He got Lincoln!

Then Lori, Luna, and the boys arrived to the Loud parents and Stella.

Cylde: You okay Stella

Stella: Nevermind me! Lincoln is captured!

Lori: Lisa made the machine worked. Once we find him, well change him back to normal.

Lynn Sr: Okay. Everyone hop in!

They all hop into Vanzilla to hunt down Joe and save Lincoln. At the pound, Joe brought Lincoln in a cage for the dogcatchers.

Dogcatcher: Man. This werewolf is very white.

Joe: You bet. One of the most fine unique specimens I collected.

Dogcatcher: So how much would I owe you?

Joe: Glad you ask.

The two walked out of the room, leaving Lincoln in a cage while they're discussing about Joe's payment. Then Vanzilla arrived at the pound where Joe's van is. The gang tried to come up with a plan to get Lincoln out.

Lori: I brought one of Lincoln's favorites. Dad's homemade mac'n cheese bites. The smell or even a taste will knock em sense or lure him backe home.

Liam: And how are we gonna get through those dogcatchers and that psychoic poacher?

Later after they come up with the plan, Clyde and Rusty dress as midget people with jumpsuits and mustaches as they ring the bell to let the dogcatchers know they're here.

Dogcatcher: Be right back Joe. Can I help you two gentlemen?

Clyde: Um Yes... We're the animal inspectors.

Rusty: And we need to inspect every cage you have here. To make sure they're clean, healthy, and uh... happy places for all dogs.

Dogcatcher: Um... Okay. Right this way boys.

The Dogcatcher leds the two to the cages while Zach uses his slingshot to shot all the security cameras as he, Stella, and Luna go in to search Lincoln. As they found Lincoln, the white wolf woke up startled and growls at them.

Luna: Bro. It's okay. It's me Luna. You're sister.

Stella: She's right Lincoln. Like I said. We're here to help you.

Luna slowly lays her hand on Lincoln's snout and then he calms down to reconizes them.

Luna: That's it bro. Now hold on, we're getting you out of this cage.

Zach: Good thing they left this key on that desk.

Zach broght the key to unlock the cage to release the young wolf.

Stella: Now lets go.

They all headed outside to meet with the others at the van as the parents hugged their son in his wolf form.

Zach: I'll get Clyde and Rusty.

Joe: No need to.

Suddenly, Joe and the dogcatchers show up with Clyde and Rusty unmasked as they're held in their grasp.

Joe: So, trying to steal my prize, wolf lovers?

Rita: That prize is our son!

Joe: Son or not, he's going to be shot down by me!

Lynn Sr: Now listen you...

Joe kicks him into Vanzilla and Lynn Sr fell into the ground, groaning in pain. The others were shocked by this, as did Lincoln. Because of this, Lincoln's wolf instincts are kicking in to attack the hunter. He appraoches him with growly threat display.

Joe: It's on now "Snow White"!

Luna: Lincoln no!

The white pounces and tackles the hunter as two fight each other. The wolf tries to bite him as Joe prevents him until he kicks him off. Lincoln got up and hop on top of the van to tackle Joe on the back and then they roll around and Lincoln gets the upperhand of restraining the psychotic hunter. With his wolf instincts controlling him, he is about to kill Joe.

Lori: Lincoln stop!

The wolf looks at Lori and notice something she brought. It was a container of warm mac'n cheese bites, one of his favorite snackes. It triggers his memories as he got up and ran to Lori to lick her faces.

Lori: Hehehe! Gross Lincoln! Easy! Just bringing these bites to snap you out of it.

She feeds him these snacks as he enjoys eating them while his family and friends pet him,feeling glad that their friend/son/brother has now control of himself. Suddenly, Joe got up with a pistol with silver bullets to point at the white wolf.

Joe: Say goodbye to that white wolf, wolf lovers!

Everyone gasped at this horrifying moment before the hunter could end Lincoln's life.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Joe, the werewolf hunter, pointed his pistol gun at Lincoln in his werewolf form.

Joe: Just one shot and...

Before he could pull the trigger, something huge with wings burst in to grab the hunter as he makes the shot, but miss and the bullet hit the ground.

Rusty: WHOA! WHAT!

Liam: What in tarnation was that!?

Rita: Is Lincoln alright?

Stella: Yea, he's alright. That hunter miss.

Lori: But what grabbed him?

At the sky, the hunter look up and sees a giant black bat with hair covering it's eyes and it looked at him and hisses him. Joes shows his fearful expression.

Joe: AAAHHH! BAT! I HATE BATS!

The giant bat flies fast through the sky, scaring the hunter it carries until it threw him far away from the Loud family and friends. He landed on a cave crater near the highway.

Joe: I hate bats so much! Those blood sucking creppy crawling, webby winged, bug eyed rodents!

Suddenly, a huge swarm of normal sized bats woke up and notice Joe.

Joe: Oh crud...

The bat swarm charge at him to attack and he scream in fear. At the pound, the bat beast came to the family and friends as the dogcatchers retreated. Some of them were startled as Lincoln sniffs the creature as he reconizes it. Then Lori, Luna, and their parents starting to notice that black covering the giant bat's eyes.

Lori: Lucy?!

The white wolf and the black bat cuddle each other for a moment until the cloud block the full moon. The two creatures starting to revert back to their naked human forms.

Lynn Sr and Rita: Lincoln! Lucy!

Luna: Bro! Sis!

The hugged Lincoln and Lucy for turning back into their normal forms, temporarily.

Lori: Lucy, how did you become this bat monster that saved us?

Lucy: I just use Lisa's machine to turn into any animal I want and I obviously choose the vampire bat to save Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Lucy.

Lucy: No worries Lincoln. Siblings got their backs.

He hugs her sister for saving him and his family and friends's life.

Zach: Aren't you two feel embaressed that you hugging while not wearing anything?

Lincoln: I would. But the wolf instincts are still in me.

Lucy: Same for me with bat instincts.

Lynn Sr: Time we head back to get you guys to normal.

Lucy: I'll take a short cut. Cause the full moon will show up any second now.

The full moon approaches again as Lincoln turns back into a white werewolf and Lucy turns into a giant winged werebat. Stella hops on Lincoln to ride him home while werebat Lucy flies home too. The Louds and the others hop on Vanzilla and lure Lincoln with mac'n cheese bites to home while Stella rides on him to make sure he goes on the right trail.

Stella: I have to admit. This is very exicting!

As they arrived home while the clouds block the full moon again, they set Lincoln on the table to let Lisa use her machine to zap him to get rid of wolf genes.

Lisa: Ready Lincoln?

Lincoln: Ready Lis.

She activates the machine to zap him, removing the wolf genes from him and restoring his humanity.

Lori: Did it work?

Lisa: Hope to find out. How are feeling now Lincoln?

Lincoln: Well, I feel hurt by that ray. But now I'm extremly violated that I'm not wearing anything now. Wearing underwear that I'm okay with, but this...

He took the sheet to cover himself as he blushes.

Lisa: He's definantly cured!

Everyone cheered about it as they hugged Lincoln.

Clyde: So glad to have you back buddy!

Lincoln: Thanks Clyde. I'm sorry for all of you for the way I act. And I'm sorry for hurting you Lynn.

Lynn: No worries little bro. I was actually impress that you're way tougher than me or even any of us.

Lincoln blushfully smiles at his athlete sister.

Lynn: But not as scarier than Lola.

Lola: What was that?!

Lynn: Nothing...

Stella: We're all glad you have you well Lincoln.

Stella hugged him as he hugs back.

Rusty: Yeah. Just to also be glad we don't have to worry about that crazy werewolf hunter.

Lisa: I'll say... Now it's your turn to cure you Lucy.

Lucy: That can wait. I just wanna enjoy this moment.

Lynn: Being naked like Lincoln?

Lucy: More than that.

The full approaches as the naked goth girl transforms into a werebat as she flies out of the house and shrieks at the moon.

Lisa: After we cure her. It would be an excellent idea to lock up this device so it won't fell into the wrong hands. Like Lana.

Lana: Aw man.

Luan: We got the wolf problem, now we got a bat problem. So lets get our "bat-ting" gear! Hahaha! Get it?

Everyone groans about it and to dealing finding werebat Lucy.

Lynn Sr: I'll get the care ready.

Lisa: And fresh donated blood bags I collected to lure her.

_**THE END**_


End file.
